The Engineer (Team Fortress 2)
This amiable, soft-spoken good ol' boy from tiny Bee Cave, Texas loves barbecues, guns, and higher education. Natural curiosity, ten years as a roughneck in the west Texas oilfields, and eleven hard science PhDs have trained him to design, build and repair a variety of deadly contraptions. The Engineer is a soft-spoken, amiable Texan with an interest in all things mechanical. He specializes in constructing and maintaining Buildings that provide support to his team, rather than fighting at the front lines. The Engineer's various gadgets include the Sentry Gun, an automated turret that fires at any enemy in range, the Dispenser, a device that restores the health and ammo of nearby teammates, and Teleporters that quickly transport players from point A to point B. Because the Engineer's ingenious devices are under constant threat from explosives, The Engineer must keep his gear under a watchful eye and under repair with his Wrench at all times. When the Engineer needs to get his hands dirty, his trio of generic yet capable weapons, along with the assistance of his helpful hardware, make him more than capable of holding his own in a fight. If need be, the Engineer can even pick up and haul constructed buildings to redeploy them in more favorable locations. Battle vs. Nathan (Strike Force Heroes) (by Sir William of Chalitton) It is an ordinary day for the Engineer in 2Fort.But there is no battle there.He is there for a break.When sleeping,the Engineer hears a cranking sound like a Machine's sound.The Engineer goes to the lower part of 2Fort which is the source of the sound.And what did he found? "Hey!What're ya doin' here?!" "Who are you?" Hearing that,the Engineer gets angry and without no warning,he shoots his shotgun.But before he could,Nathan takes cover behind a wooden wall and his Battle Turret that he made last time opens fire.The Engineer jumps through hail of bullets and destroys the Turret.Then,Nathan backs Engineer with his M4 Carbine,forcing the Engineer to retreat to the upper part of 2Fort.But when he runs,one of the bullets hit him in the back,making him wounded.The Engineer groans in pain while Nathan chases him through the hallways.Then the Engineer goes to the main room and hides.Nathan searches for him in the main room.Then when he reaches his hiding spot,the Engineer ambushes with the Frontier Justice.It makes Nathan nearly dead ahead before he could kick the Engineer away.Now,Nathan runs escaping from the Engineer.The Engineer fires both of his Pistol and Luger P08 to Nathan.Nathan counters him again by shooting his FN SCAR.Again,the Engineer retreats and takes cover. But the Engineer got surpressed by the bullets.Then,Nathan ran out of bullets,and make the Tesla Coil and Rocket Turret along with the Combat Drone to assist him.The Engineer creates the Sentry gun and quickly upgrades it to Level 3 and destroys both Tesla Coil and Rocket Turret.The Sentry stays there permanently. Nathan now shoots his AKS 74 to the Engineer's hand,destroying the hand.The Engineer screams in pain.But then uses the Gunslinger as the replacement hand and leaps into Nathan and beats him up with his Gunslinger and Wrench.When being beaten up,Nathan stabs the Engineer with the First Blood Knife and shocks him with the Shock Rod.The Engineer then backs off from Nathan and says in a raging word,"GET OUT!" And releases his Pomson 6000 and Widowmaker and shoots it.And precisely hits Nathan's head both of the bullets.Then,Nathan gets stunned,and finally bleeds out because of dying.Then,the Engineer roars in victory but his wounds couldn't make him any better.Then he hears the voice of The Medic saying,"Who is there?""Me!" the Engineer replies.Then the Medic finds a dead soldier besides the Engineer.And then the Medic says in confusion,"Who is this?""Intruder."But before he can say that he fell and dies. Winner : The Engineer Expert's Opinion While Nathan has been trained in the military and has assortment of weapons and the Engineer both uses not all of the weapons, the Engineer's weapon was designed to inflict huge damage to enemies plus Nathan, and every SFH character's nightmare is a Shotgun plus again, The Engineer's turrets are permanent. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Fictional Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Mercenaries Category:Valve Software Warriors Category:Comedy Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Internet Warriors Category:Comic Book Warriors Category:Cartoon Warriors